Last Time, Lost Words
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: Ada seseorang yang selalu kuperhatikan. Dengan bersamanya, aku merasakan suatu kebahagiaan. Dengan bersamanya, aku merasakan suatu kenyamanan. Dengan bersamanya, aku merasakan suatu perlindungan. Lantas, apakah ini yang di sebut dengan cinta? Ataukah hanya perasaan semu yang diciptakan oleh anganku?


Mahooo—eh? Lahooo—eh? Salah! Halooo... _Minna_... Akhirnya Zora berhasil bertahan di musim panas yang kemarau ini [?]#plak. Tapi meskipun berjuang bertahan hidup di musim yang sangat gak jelas ini, Zora masih sempet-sempetnya nge- _publish_ fict abal bin pasaran gini XD Zora minta maaf banget kalo _readers_ semua ngerasa fict ini sedikit kurang bagus #gak tega bilang jelek# dan banyak banget kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala.

Fict ini _special_ Zora buat untuk merayakan kelulusan Zora—eh? Salah ding. Kelulusan Zora udah berlangsung berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Lantas kenapa Zora bikin fict ini? Penasaran? #ngebalik kalender# Karena sekarang bulan Agustus! Yeee... _Welcome August_! Zora memang lebih mengistimewakan bulan kedelapan ini. Karena di bulan inilah banyak peristiwa penting yang sudah terjadi dan juga akan terjadi.

 **Disclaimer** :

 **Naruto ©** Pastinya seperangkat tokoh yang telah saya seret ke fict dibawah ini bukanlah milik saya, karena semua tokoh yang terlibat di fict ini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, yang katanya mau pensiun, yah? Saya cuman menyuruh mereka untuk berakting dengan baik [?]

 **Sotsugyou Memories, Sayonara Anata – Miku Sawai**

 **Main Pair** : Ino Yamanaka X Sai

 **Genre** : Romance / Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Special fict for** :

U + Me = Ume [baca : Yu + Me = Yume] apalah ini... Zora juga kagak ngerti, abaikan saja

 _Reviewers_ sekalian yang udah _request_ InoSai [kalo ada sih]

Semua sahabat dan teman-temanku yang tercecer dimana-mana [?]

 _And of course all readers_

 **Warning** : OOC [pastinya], _typo_ [kayaknya], Alur maju mundur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk gak baku, cerita semau gue, ide pasaran, _translate_ yang menyimpang, bait lagu yang gak urut, dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Read? Don't Flame Me!**

 **Flame? Watch Out!**

 **Last, Must Review!** [# _tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't-because-I-feel-so-sad-today-on-first-gloomy-August_ ]

 **:_Happy reading_:**

 **.**

Ada seseorang yang selalu kuperhatikan. Dengan bersamanya, aku merasakan suatu kebahagiaan. Dengan bersamanya, aku merasakan suatu kenyamanan. Dengan bersamanya, aku merasakan suatu perlindungan. Lantas, apakah ini yang di sebut dengan cinta? Ataukah hanya perasaan semu yang diciptakan oleh anganku?

 **:_Last Time, Lost Words_:**

 **.**

" _Suki nanda... Suki nanda..._ "

Seorang gadis bersurai panjang menggumamkan sesuatu sambil mengenakan _uwabaki_ miliknya. Rupanya ia mengikuti lagu yang sedang berdendang melalui _earphone_ putihnya. Gadis itu merapikan rok seragamnya dan mengunci lokernya kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tangan kanannya memegangi tas selempangnya, sementara tangan kirinya ia biarkan menjuntai bebas. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang masih sepi. Langkahnya menyesuaikan tempo lagu yang didengarnya. Ia terus berjalan sambil memandangi beberapa ruang kelas yang ia lewati. Sesekali ia menarik napas panjang untuk menikmati udara pagi yang masih terasa segar.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas 3-5, ruang kelasnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan tangan kirinya. Masih berdiri di ambang pintu, ia menatap seluruh penjuru kelas. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Lantas ia memasuki ruangan yang masih kosong itu. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di baris ke tiga dari depan. Ia meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi dia bawa di atas mejanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengganti _track_ lagu yang sedang diputar dengan lagu yang ia sukai.

Gadis itu menatap jam mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ini memang masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Bukan, gadis itu tidak salah membaca jam hingga berangkat terlalu pagi. Ia memang sengaja berangkat lebih awal dari siswa lainnya.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia menerawang ke langit yang jauh. Ia menatap langit biru muda yang berhiaskan awan tipis sambil terus menggumamkan lagu yang didengarnya. Lagu-lagu koleksinya selalu berhasil membuatnya semangat kapanpun dan dimanapun juga. Seperti saat ini... Sendirian di kelas membuatnya agak bosan, tapi dia tetap melakukannya dengan senang. Selain karena koleksi lagunya, ia juga memiliki suatu alasan sendiri. Alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya bertahan melawan rasa bosan dan kantuk di pagi hari.

" _Zret_..!"

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat gadis itu menoleh. Ia menangkap sosok pemuda tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sosok pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Ino- _chan_ ," pemuda itu mengucapkan salam sambil tersenyum.

" _Ohayou_ , Sai- _kun_ ," jawab Ino. Ia membalas senyuman pemuda bernama Sai itu.

"Hari ini kau juga berhasil mendahuluiku," ucap Sai sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di baris paling depan.

Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sai itu. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut poni yang menghiasi wajahnya. Namun manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino terus mengikuti gerakan Sai di balik sela jemarinya. Pemuda itu lantas duduk memunggungi Ino. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan _game online_ kesukaannya. Ino yang duduk di belakang Sai pun menatap punggung itu dalam diam. Ia menatap punggung seseorang yang menjadi alasan dibalik semua usahanya untuk berangkat lebih pagi. Ya, entah mengapa Ino merasa senang jika bisa menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Sai di kelas. Ino sadar, apa yang ia lakukan ini memang agak konyol, tapi ia menyukainya. Itulah sebabnya ia tetap melakukannya meskipun ia harus memangkas waktu tidurnya supaya bisa bangun lebih awal.

" _Setidaknya bermainlah sambil menghadap ke belakang, baka!_ " batin Ino gemas dengan hobi Sai itu.

 _ **\- Anata ni ai ni gakkou ni iku -**_

 _\- Aku berangkat ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengamu -_

 _ **\- Anata no tame ni hayaoki wo suru -**_

 _\- Aku bangun lebih awal hanya untuk dirimu -_

 **:_Last Time, Lost Words_:**

 **.**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi nyaring. Beberapa siswa yang mengantuk pun seolah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Mereka menarik napas lega seolah baru saja terbebas dari suatu belenggu. Senyuman menghiasi wajah wajah mereka yang semula tampak kusut. Guru yang sedang mengajar segera mengakhiri materi dan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Para siswa pun mulai membereskan alat tulis mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Ino. Gadis itu memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas miliknya dengan teliti. Ia menyusun satu-persatu bukunya supaya tas miliknya tetap terlihat rapi. Ia mengurutkan dari buku yang berukuran besar ke buku yang berukuran lebih kecil.

"Ino- _chan_ , mau mampir ke toko donat di depan stasiun?" seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menghampiri bangku yang di tempati Ino. Tangan kanannya sudah menenteng tas miliknya. "Hinata- _chan_ juga ikut, kok," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Mereka sedang mengadakan promo, beli dua donat akan mendapat dua donat gratis lho," bujuk gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Itu berarti, kita akan mendapatkan empat donat seharga dua donat!" ujar gadis bersurai merah muda itu bersemangat.

"Eh? Benarkah? Iya, aku mau!" Ino menyetujui ajakan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Tunggu sebentar, ya." Ino segera membereskan mejanya. Namun di tengah aktivitasnya itu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik bangku Sai yang terletak di depan. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah selesai dan sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan bersama teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan _game online_ yang mereka mainkan bersama. Entahlah, Ino tak mengerti.

"Hari ini harus bisa!" jerit Ino dalam hati.

Ino beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menunggunya di luar kelas. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor menuju lorong loker. Sesekali mereka bertukar sapa dengan siswa lain yang mereka kenali.

"Darimana kalian tahu kalau mereka sedang mengadakan promo?" tanya Ino.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat poster yang di tempel di depan toko itu saat sedang melintas bersama Neji _nii-san_ ," jelas Hinata.

" _Sou... ka_ ," Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap jauh kedepan. Manik _aquamarine_ miliknya berhasil menemukan pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang selama ini seolah berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu sedang mengganti sepatunya.

"Ketemu kau, Sai- _kun_ ," batin Ino senang. Tanpa sadar Ino mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Ia segera menuju lokernya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau kehilangan jejak Sai hari ini. Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang masih memakai sepatunya dengan santai.

" _Mou_... Buruan Sakura- _chan_ , Hinata- _chan_!" pinta Ino. Sesekali dia melirik Sai yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan lorong loker.

"Kenapa? Apa segitu inginnya makan donat gratis?" ejek Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kehabisan. Kita gak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini..." bohong Ino. Sakura dan Hinata tertawa mendengar alasan konyol Ino itu.

Setelah mengunci loker masing-masing, mereka bertiga pun segera keluar dari lorong loker. Sinar mentari menyambut mereka bertiga, membuat mereka sedikit menyipitkan mata supaya tidak silau. Ino segera mencari sosok Sai di antara kerumunan siswa yang bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Dan dari sekian banyak orang itu, Ino kembali menemukan Sai disana. Ino menghela napas lega, hari ini dia masih sempat mengikuti Sai. Ia terus berjalan sambil menatap punggung pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba memangkas jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Namun, di saat mereka telah melewati gerbang utama, Sai malah berbelok ke kanan, berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Berlawanan arah dengan tempat yang dituju Ino. Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap kepergian Sai dalam diam. Dia menatap punggung yang semakin jauh itu. Ya, Ino hanya bisa melakukan sejauh ini. Dia selalu mengikuti Sai sepulang sekolah. Sekedar mengikuti saja, tanpa pernah melakukan percakapan yang berarti. Ino terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Alhasil Ino hanya bisa mengikuti Sai, memandangi punggungnya sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan gerbang utama. Rumah mereka berlawanan arah. Tapi meskipun begitu, Ino sudah puas dengan mengikuti Sai seperti itu.

Bukan hanya sepulang sekolah, tiap kali mereka melakukan _moving class_ , Ino juga berusaha untuk mengikuti Sai. Melihatnya berjalan sambil bercanda dengan teman-temannya mampu membuat Ino ikut senyum-senyum sendiri. Ino selalu berusaha mencari sosok Sai, di manapun ia berada. Di ruang kelas, kantin, koridor, aula, gedung olah raga, Sai tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya. Sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun setelah itu gadis bersurai pirang itu kembai melirik Sai dari sudut matanya.

"Ino- _chan_? Ada apa?" panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ternyata Sakura dan Hinata sudah berada beberapa meter di depan Ino. Ino menoleh ke arah Sai, sosoknya sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Nanti kehabisan lhooo..." Hinata mencoba mengingatkan Ino dengan tujuan utama mereka.

"Ahaha... _Gomen_ ," Ino bergegas menyusul kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko donat itu.

"Dasar gak peka, _baka_!" lirih Ino merutuki.

 _ **\- Kyoushitsu, rouka, kaidan, kaerigiwa no sakamichi -**_

 _\- Di ruang kelas, di lorong masuk, di tangga, di jalan pulang yang biasa kau lalui -_

 _ **\- Kigatsukeba anata no koto sagashiteru -**_

 _\- Andai saja kau tahu jika aku selalu mencarimu -_

 **:_Last Time, Lost Words_:**

 **.**

"Setiap kelompok terdiri dari dua siswa. Pembagian kelompok berdasarkan nomor absen."

Nafas Ino tercekat, tepat setelah guru pengajar di kelasnya selesai menjelaskan perihal pembagian kelompok untuk tugas mingguan kali ini.

" _Nomor absen_?" batin Ino panik. Gadis itu melirik Sai yang duduk di barisan depan. Ternyata pemuda itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Seketika Ino merasakan sesuatu yang seolah menohok ujung tenggorokannya. Iris _aquamarine_ nya melebar sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat—berusaha untuk tidak terbatuk saking terkejutnya. " _Uso_..."

"Tugas ini dikumpulkan minggu depan. Tema esai kali ini berhubungan dengan musim semi. Kerjakan dengan baik," lanjut guru pemilik surai perak itu dengan tenang.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Guru pengajar yang memakai _name tag_ bertuliskan Kakashi Hatake itu segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Para siswa pun mulai mengeluarkan _bento_ bawaan mereka. Ada juga yang keluar untuk membeli makanan ke kantin atau sekedar untuk pergi ke toilet. Tapi tidak dengan Ino, gadis itu bahkan masih duduk terpaku di kursinya. Kedua kakinya seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berjalan. Dia memang mengantuk selama jam pelajaran tadi, tapi dia justru lebih lemas ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kita satu kelompok, ya."

Ino sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang memenuhi kepalanya. Seseorang yang saat ini sedang-sangat-ingin-dihindarinya. Tapi apa mau di kata? Berdiri saja Ino sudah tidak kuat, apalagi harus pergi dari sana? Dan saat ini pemuda itu sedang berdiri di samping kiri meja Ino. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, mencoba menatap wajah pemuda murah senyum itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa. Ino tidak mau Sai menganggapnya aneh, bukan?

"Iya," jawab Ino singkat.

Sesaat kemudian Ino merutuk pada dirinya sendiri, " _Apa yang kukatakan?! Aaahh... Seharusnya aku bisa menjawab itu dengan kalimat yang lebih ramah! Seperti misalnya, 'Iya, kau benar. Sudah lama ya kita nggak satu kelompok.' atau sejenisnya... Ahh... Apa yang kulakukan...?!_ " batin Ino meronta-ronta, namun gadis itu tetap terlihat tenang. Dia sudah tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Satu kelompok dengan Sai... Hanya berdua... Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, Ino sudah salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi kapan kita mengerjakan tugas ini?"

Pertanyaan Sai menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mendapatkan kembali kendali pikirannya. "Umm... Terserah kamu saja."

Sai tampak berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau nanti, sepulang sekolah?"

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **:_Last Time, Lost Words_:**

 **.**

 **Zora** : Owatta...! #ngeringkuk di bawah selimut#

 **Nichi** : Tumben _multichap_? Biasanya aja _one shoot_.

 **Zora** : Lagi pengen nyobain _multichap_... Kira-kira kayak gimana rasanya, ya...

 **Nichi** : Sama aja lah! #nimpuk bantal# Lupikir itu makanan apa?

 **Zora** : Omong-omong... Nichi... Aku laper...

 **Ino** : Aku juga...

 **Sakura** : Iya nih...

 **Nichi** : Lapar di jam jam kritis emang merepotkan #liat jam#

 **Zora** : Bikinin ramen _instant_ donk

 **Nichi** : Ogah!

 **Sai** : Aku disini jadi _gamer_ , ya?

 **Nichi** : Iya. Tumben. Biasaya lu bikin Sai jadi seniman karikatur

 **Zora** : Yaaah... Kupikir Sai juga harus mencoba hal baru. Aku saja mencoba hal baru. Kau juga harus mencoba hal baru. Menjadi _gamer_ pastilah menjadi hal baru bagimu, bukan?

 **Sai** : Benar juga, lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

 **Zora** : Mereka juga mencoba hal baru. Sakura- _chan_ menjadi tidak khawatir dengan berat badannya meskipun memakan banyak makanan manis. Hinata- _chan_ bicaranya makin lancar. Kakashi- _sensei_ yang berperan menjadi guru akhirnya mendapat dialognya. Bukankah mereka semua juga mencoba hal baru?

 **Kakashi** : _Good job_! #acungin jempol#

 **Sakura** : Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Apa yang baru darinya?

 **Zora** : Ino- _chan_? Ah... Dia juga mencoba hal baru. Yakni menjadi _stalker_ yang hobi ngikutin orang diem-diem.

 **Ino** : _Author_ sialan! Kan kamu yang maksa aku ngelakuin itu..! #angkat meja#

 **Zora** : Tunggu!

 **Ino** : Kenapa?

 **Zora** : Aku mau cerita _behind the scene_ fict ini dulu. Boleh ya?

 **Ino** : Waktumu tiga menit.

Zora berhasil nyelesein rancangan kasar dari fict ini di penghujung liburan. Bentar lagi Zora terbebas dari status _NEET_ dan berubah menjadi korban ospek kampus. Ya, bentar lagi Zora udah mulai masuk kuliah. Dan seperti takdir [?] mahasiswa baru pada umumnya, Zora harus menjalani ospek selama sebulan penuh. Ngebayangin aja udah bikin Zora pegel-pegel XD Dan mulai kuliah... Itu artinya Zora terpaksa pindah kota. Pisahan sama _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_. Aih... Zora bakal bidup sendirian...

Alasan Zora bikin fict ini sih buat mengenang masa SMA Zora aja... Ada beberapa kepingan memori yang tak bisa Zora lupakan di tempat itu. Jadi Zora putuskan untuk mengabadikannya dalam fict ini. Dan alasan mengapa saya pilih pair InoSai... OMG! Kalo dipikir-pikir... Mereka tuh serasi banget ya? Entah kenapa Zora jadi seneng liat mereka kumpul bareng Inojin juga. Begitu banyak cinta yang terpancar dari keluarga itu.

Lagu yang Zora pakai kali ini adalah lagunya Miku Sawai yang berjudul **Sotsugyou Memories, Sayonara Anata**. Lagu ini enak di denger, feels nya juga terasa banget. Begitu denger langsung kepikiran " _Aku harus bikin fict pakai lagu ini!_ " Hahaha... Lagu-lagunya Miku Sawai emang bagus-bagus sih... Yang belom punya, buruan download ya. Bagus deh pokoknya!

Aaaahh... Zora seneng deh... Zora udah berhasih lewatin berbagai rintangan di bulan-bulan kemarin. Ada suatu insiden yang memaksa Zora untuk menginap di rumah sakit selama lima hari. Dan itu sukses membuat _mood_ menulis Zora turun drastis. Zora juga harus rela memotong rambut Zora yang udah panjang. Sedih sih... Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, nanti juga panjang lagi. Selain itu, Zora juga udah berhasil nyelesein misi terakhir Zora sebelum Zora pindahan ke provinsi tetangga [?]. Misi terberat yang pernah Zora lakuin. Meskipun setelah misi ' _Kokuhaku_ ' itu selesai, Zora tepar semalaman gara-gara demam. Hahaha... Kebanyakan mikir kali, ya? Tapi Zora tetep semangat kok. Meskipun tadi pas ngetik bagian akhir agak terasa nyesek... Bukan... Bukan karena fictnya. Tapi karena Zora gak sengaja liat gambar yang bikin Zora langsung terhura eh? Terharu maksudnyahhh...

 **Zora** : Hiks... #ambil tisu#

 **Ino** : Udah selesai?

 **Zora** : Udah. Silahkan habisi saya...

 **Sakura** : Tumben kamu pasrah? Biasanya aja kamu meronta-ronta kayak sapi yang gak mau di korbanin.

 **Zora** : Aku udah gak punya semangat hidup...

 **Nichi** : Jangan bercanda!

 **Zora** : Habisnya... Bentar lagi kan ospek... Aku kayaknya nggak sanggup ngejalaninya... Jadi habisi saja aku... Lalu Ino- _chan_...

 **Ino** : Ya?

 **Zora** : Gantikan aku di ospek itu ya

 **Ino** : GAK SUDI!

 **Nichi** : Yap. Berhubung si Zora lagi di remet-remet Ino, saatnya aku mengakhiri drama gak jelas ini. Terima kasih telah membaca fict abal dan pasaran begini. Zora minta maaf banget kalau _readers_ sekalian tidak puas, karena memang kemampuan imajinasi Zora sedang berada dalam titik terendahnya.

 **Sakura** : Terima kasih juga karena sudah bersedia mendengarkan curhatan nggak bermutunya itu.

 **Sai** : Mohon reviewnya ya, _minna_...

 **Nichi** : _Jaa_...

 **Sakura + Hinata** : Sampai jumpa di _chap_ selanjutnya... #lambai-lambai#

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 August, 2015**

 **2015** **年** **8** **月** **1** **日**

 **04.05 WIB**


End file.
